Tema del foro:Discusión General/@comment-48316-20160920132335
Este artículo está dirigido a reducir Dioses Hititas. Como suele ser normal que los nombres estén mal escritos, es más fácil buscar qué dioses tenían e ir borrando según se vayan haciendo artículos sobre ellos. En este caso, aparte de dioses hititas, hay algunos que son hurritas. Pongo la lista: Dioses hurritas *Teshub, el dios celeste *Hebat, su esposa y diosa solar, que parte de la dios sumeria Kubau, conocida como Hawwah (la bíblica חוה, Eva entre los arameos, entre otros). *Sharruma, su hijo. *Kumarbi, padre de Teshub. *Shaushka, equivalente a Ishtar. *Šimegi o Shimegi, dios solar. *Kušuh o Kushuh, dios lunar. En la iconografía hurrita, aparecen unidos los símbolos del sol y la luna creciente. *Nergal. Se desconoce su nombre hurrita. *Ea Dioses hititas *A'as : dios de la sabiduría, derivado de Enki. *Alalus : entidad primordial *Apaliunas : deidad tutelar de Wilusa. *La diosa solar de Arinna - diosa solar y consorte de Tarhunt *Arinniti: diosa solar, posiblemente otro nombre para la diosa solar de la ciudad de Arinna. A finales del siglo XIV a.C., el rey Mursili II fue particularmente devoto.Hans Gustav Güterbock, An Addition to the Prayer of Muršili to the Sungoddess and Its Implications, Anatolian Studies (1980). *Arma : dios lunar menor (luvita). *Aruna, dios del mar e hijo de Kamrusepa. *Aserdus: diosa de la fertilidad y esposa de Elkunirsa. *Elkunirsa: dios creador y esposa de Aserdus. *Ellel: dios del cielo. Es invocado en tratados de estado como protector de juramentos.The Routledge Dictionary of Gods and Goddesses, Devils and Demons by Manfred Lurker *Halki: dios del grano. *Hannahannah: diosa madre (Hurrita) *Hanwasuit: diosa de la soberanía. *Hapantali: diosa de los pastores. *Hasameli: dios de los trabajadores del metal y artesanos. *Hatepuna: hija del mar. *Huttellurra: grupo de diosas del parto. *Hutena: diosas del destino, como las Moiras. *Inara diosas de los animales salvajes de la estepa (hático). *Irsirra: grupo de diosas del parto. *Ishara: diosa de los juramentos y el amor. *Istanu: dios del sor y el juicio (del hático Eştan) *Istustaya y Papaya: diosas del destino *Jarri: dios de la plaga y pestilencia, "señor del arco". *Kamrusepa: diosa de la curación, medicina y magia. *Kaskuh (Kaškuḫ; Kašku): dios de la Luna (Kusuh hurrita). Los luvitas le llamaban Arma. *Kurunta: dios de los animales salvajes y la caza. *Lelwani: diosa del inframundo. *Pirwa: deidad de naturaleza incierta. *Rundas: dios de la caza y la buena fortuna. *Sandas: dios león. *Sharruma: dios de las montañas, hijo de Teshub y Hebat (hurrita). *Šauška diosa de la fertilidad, guerra y curación (hurrita). *Sutekh: dios del clima, posiblemente otro nombre para Teshub. *Suwaliyat: hermano de Teshub. *Tawara: grupo de diosas del parto. *Telipinu: dios de la agricultura (hático). *Teshub dios del cielo, clima y las tormentas (hurrita). *Tilla: dios toro. *Upelluri: dios de los sueños (hurrita). *Wurrukatte: dios de la guerra (Wurunkatte hático). *Zababa: dios de la guerra, posiblemente otro nombre para Wurrukatte. Estas listas están extraídas de los artículos de la wikipedia inglesa "Hittite mythology" y "Hurrians". Posiblemente haya más dioses, aunque sean menores, u otros elementos que no sean dioses pero que pertenezcan a su cultura, como el dragón Illuyanka o los hermanos de Teshub. Referencias